The Chosen One And The Ice Prince
by Dante Pierre
Summary: This is a collection of (usually Drarry) oneshots that have nothing to do with each other. We'll post more chapters whenever we get the chance.
1. A Letter For A Certain Ice Prince

**A/N: WE OWN NOTHING, it's all J.K. Rowling's. Reviews are encouraged, enjoy!**

**-Dante Pierre**

One frosty winter's morning Draco had just gracefully plopped his arse down at the Slytherin table, when a beautiful snowy owl landed in front of him and stuck out its letter-clad foot. Tentatively, the young Malfoy reached out and untied the letter.

"Ooh, what's that Dray?" Pansy cooed curiously.

"I'd tell you, but even your sorry excuse for a brain should be able to figure it out."

Pansy was completely unaffected by Draco's cruel words, as usual. Draco sometimes wondered if the stupid cow even comprehended what he said.

Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table, Harry was watching the long, unmarred fingers of a certain Ice Prince unravel his letter. As Draco's soul piercing eyes skimmed the words, his features twisted into ones of confusion. Blaise leaned over and whispered something in his ear and Harry automatically felt a burst of jealousy. Zabini was always so close to Draco... too close. Pushing thoughts of murder and arranged accidents to the darkest corner of his mind, Harry continued to watch the blond, hoping for some sign of approval.

Draco quickly looked over the letter addressed to him, and was quite confused to find it was a poem. A poem professing love.

Blaise took one look at it and snickered into the blonde's ear, "Wooks wike somewon has a wittle cwush on you!"

"Shut it!"

Blaise smirked and turned back to his food. Eyes resting on the top of the page, Draco began to read.

_Dearest Draco,_

_When I think of you,_

_My heart picks up a pace or two._

_Hair of gold,_

_Eyes deep as a sin,_

_Lips so bold,_

_And pure, unmarked skin._

_This is true,_

_This is how I see you._

_Every new day's start,_

_In you I trust,_

_To fill my bleeding heart,_

_With pools of lust._

_Your lips so kissable,_

_Your figure unmissable._

_I desire your unattainable touch,_

_You'd find no amount could be too much._

_All the time I weep,_

_For a safe distance from you I must keep._

_If I were to approach you, my love,_

_Sadly, you'd turn me into a dove._

_Or you might just hiss,_

_Either one I'd rather miss._

_How long I've felt this way,_

_I ask myself everyday._

_Why you I wonder?_

_Is my life not enough of a blunder?_

_Then it came to me,_

_It was easy as one, two, three._

_You are the dark to my light,_

_The moon to my sun._

_Full of fight,_

_Never undone._

_You are beautiful,_

_Unforgettable._

_In you I place my love,_

_How ever misguided it may be,_

_I've put you up above._

_If only we could kiss in a tree._

_~Anonymous_

**Harry studied the blond's face as he finished up reading the letter. Draco was smiling shyly. Draco finally looked up and his eyes swept around the room. Grey met green and Harry winked at the blond. Malfoy's grin grew into a beautiful smile and he winked back.**


	2. I Told You So

**We've decided to turn this into a oneshot collection!**

**We own nothing. Review please! We'll keep adding random oneshots when they're completed.**

**-Dante Pierre**

Draco crept silently down the dim hallway, sidling along the wall, his robes brushing on the paintings behind him. He held his breath as he neared the Fat Lady and the common room behind. Tonight was the night he would finally do it. Draco smirked as he stood infront of the portrait.

He straightened his robes and exhaled, "Buttmunch", he whispered quietly, the password issuing smoothly from his lips. The Fat Lady's portrait swung open and the blonde silently swaggered into the empty room. The fire flickered a little uncertaintly as the Slytherin Prince entered the room, his icy gaze sweeping across the common room. Draco moved like a shadow, silent and unseen, over to the stairwell of the boys dormitory, nervousness climbing in his chest. He gracefully scaled the stairs and entered Harry's dorm, so far so good, no one had been awake or awoken. As a movement registered in the corner of his eye, the Slytherin gasped and spun around. A soft sigh escaped him as Draco spotted the sleeping form of Harry Potter, who had just shifted in his sleep. The moonlight gently caressed the raven-haired boy's face as Draco approached him. He knelt at the Saviour's bedside, taking in the beauty of what was infront of him. Finally he leaned over, a strand of his perfect hair falling in his face. The bubble of nervousness in the blonde's face exploded and Draco crashed his lips down on the sleeping boy's. Harry woke with a start, freezing up at the feeling of a pair of lips on his own, but quickly melted into the passionate kiss.

When the two boys finally broke apart, Draco was the first to speak, "I told you so."


	3. Herm & Gin

**We own nothing.**

**-Dante Pierre**

It was thirty minutes after dinner on a breezy Saturday evening. In the Gryffindor common room, two girls were sitting by the fire, completely and utterly bored.

"So..." Ginny began.

"So..." Hermione repeated. It was one of the rare evenings where she was too tired to do or say anything overly intellectual.

"We can't go to sleep yet." continued Ginny, "It's too early."

"Uh huh." Replied Hermione.

"So how about we..."

"We what? Go to sleep?"

"No! We can... play a game!"

"A game? What kind of game?" Hermione asked warily.

"A fun game. Where we... pair people up!"

"I'm listening."

"So we come up with couples, of any kind, and write them down!"

"Hmmm..."

"Come on! It'll be fun!"

"Beats doing nothing I suppose. I'll get us some parchment." Hermione stood up and walked to her dorm. Five minutes later Ginny was worried that Hermione had just gone to sleep. But lo and behold, the bushy haired girl returned.

"What took you so long?"

"Lavender." Hermione replied as if that explained everything. And so the two girls set to work.

"How about Padma and... Boot! Terry Boot." Ginny supplied. With a small smile Hermione wrote it down.

"My turn. You and Neville."

"What! Noo." Ginny exclaimed. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Fine." The quill scratched away.

"Your turn."

"You and... Blaise!" Ginny smiled sweetly.

"Zabini?"

"The one and only."

"But I'm dating Ron!"

"And I'm dating Dean."

"Point taken." Hermione wrote her name down followed by the Slytherin's.

"Seamus and Lavender." Hermione stated. Ginny smirked.

"Ron and Parkinson."

"What's with you and Slytherins?" Ginny's smirk just grew wider. Hermione sighed, but nevertheless wrote down her boyfriend's name with Pansy's.

"What about Harry?" Hermione asked, "I mean he wouldn't want to be left out. Ron and I are both with Slytherins..."

"Malfoy!" Both girls exclaimed at the same time, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Ok, how about Dumbledore." Ginny pondered.

"Snape?" Hermione suggested, but Ginny just shook her head, "That's too easy." Reluctantly, Hermione nodded her head. The girls sat in silence for a moment.

Finally, Hermione spoke up, "You-Know-Who." Ginny stared at her for a moment before bursting out in laughter.

"That's, that's a good one!" She managed to choke out. Hermione grinned, "I thought so."

Ron chose that moment to enter the room. He walked up to the girls and stared at the list in confusion.

"What do you mean by _Ron and Pansy_?" He asked. Ginny and Hermione turned around startled.

"Oh umm... we were bored." Ginny replied. Ron looked at her funny.

"Padma and Terry, Ginny and Neville, Hermione and Blaise. What is all this?" Ron started, still not getting it, "Harry and Draco? What?" Then his eyes widened in comprehension.

"Your writing down coup-"

"So, Ron, where's Harry?" Hermione cut him off, changing the subject. Ron looked up, completely forgetting about the sinister list.

"I dunno. He said he had somewhere to go. I reckon he was meeting someone." Ginny perked up.

"Meeting someone? Like a girlfriend? Or maybe a secret lover. Maybe it's a boy. Or maybe he's gone and got a girl pregnant!" She exclaimed.

"Oi! Enough!" Ron practically shouted, "I'm sure it's not that. Geez. Girls." He muttered as he wandered off. Rolling their eyes, the girls continued to pair people up late into the night.

It was about two in the morning when the girls had finally written down the last couple, Romilda and Dennis.

Hermione got up and stretched, "We should probably go to sleep.", she murmured. Ginny agreed, but the sound of the portrait opening caused her to freeze on the spot. Slowly both girls turned their heads towards the entrance to the common room and stared dumbstruck as the door swung shut. Nobody had entered the room, or so their sleep-deprived brains thought. Three was a giggle and then two figures were revealed as Harry's invisibility cloak slid to the ground. If the girls were shocked before, Merlin knows what state they were in now. There in front of them, were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy snogging the living daylights out of each other. Hermione shrieked and Ginny continued to stare, completely enthralled. At Hermione's shriek, the two boys broke apart as if they were electrically shocked

Draco smirked, regaining his composure, "Harry, baby, it looks like we have an audience, should we put on a show?" Hermione and Harry paled at the same time, but Ginny just kept on staring.

"Draco, maybe we should, I mean, Hermione, Ginny, I-we didn't see, I mean know you were-in the...here." Harry said finished awkwardly. Draco's smirk grew wider. Hermione grabbed Ginny and dragged her out of the common room.

**Draco turned back to Harry, "Now where were we?"**


	4. Of Course I Do

**We own nothing. Reviews are welcomed, enjoy!**

**-Dante Pierre**

"But Pansy!"

"No buts, honey. He's going through with it."

"But it's the ferret!"

"He's my friend. And Harry is yours. You should be ashamed, not supporting him on a day like this."

"Pans... I don't like him at all! He's bad for Harry! He's a bloody menace!"

"He's good for Harry and Harry will be great for him. He's changed you know, and I think he and Harry are perfect for each other. Besides, we've already been through this.

"You know, Ron, Pansy's right."

"Hermione! How can you agree to this madness!?"

"Ron, it was going to happen one day or another."

"Speaking of that, Hermione, you know it was Harry that asked, you guessed right. Merlin, he has balls alright, asking Draco something as big as that."

"I told you, Gryffindor bravery!"

"Ron get back over here!"

"Pansyyyyyyyyyyy! Why? Can't I just sit upstairs?"

"RONALD! We already spoke about this, Harry needs your support as a friend!"

"FINE! I'll bloody well support him! But I'm not happy about it! Oh, hey mate."

"Ron."

"We were just talking about your-"

"Yes, Ron, I heard you halfway across the house. And I'd prefer if you were kinder to Draco."

"Easy for you to say. Fine. But I'm doing this for you, Harry. I still don't like him and if the pointy faced-"

"Ron."

"Sorry, mate, if the sodding wank-"

"Ron."

"If the arrogant arse-"

"Ron."

"If the bloody git-"

"Ron."

"Fine! If Malfoy starts acting up I'll-"

"That is completely unnecessary, Weasely, I've already promised to be on my best behaviour."

"Malfoy!"

"Draco!"

"Dray!"

"Malfoy."

"Weasley, Pans, Granger. Now shall we, Harry?"

"Of course. See you later!"

"Have fun, Harry!"

"Enjoy yourself, Dray!"

"You don't have to do this, Har-" The door slammed shut.

"So, Draco, it's our first date."

"Way to state the obvious."

"I was thinking of a nice Italian restaurant."

"Lead the way."

"You look great by the way."

"Of course I do."


End file.
